whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Eight
Hello again! So, this is the last chapter of this story. I have a pretty good idea of how I want it to come out so XD I literally wrote this whole fanfic in like no time cause I'm obsessive and I have no life :/ XD no but seriously, I know this was a terrible story, but I wanted to a least give it a try. So even though it sucks, I don't regret writing it. I tried my best to keep everyone in character although it was difficult. But anyways, Here ya go :) Lovesick Sponge ~French Narrator~ "A few moments later." (I know, I know. I used the french narrator way too much in this story. I couldn't help it XD) The three were now inside of Sandy's treedome, both SpongeBob and Gary wearing water helmets. Sandy, on the other hand had already taken her helmet and air suit off. SpongeBob sat quietly at the picnic table as he watched Sandy dart back and forth, gathering up pieces to complete the finishing touches on her invention. On the outside, He seemed calm and relaxed. but on the inside, He was as jittery as a jack rabbit. all He could think about while he sat there, was escaping as fast as he could. He could no longer take the symptoms of this sickness that had been squeezing the life out of him the past week. He still didn't want to believe that the sickness was indeed what the Doctor had told him it was in the first place. He still ''wanted to believe that it was only a phase. Even though the little amount of faith that he had in that theory was almost completely gone at this point. He knew deep down that these symptoms were not going to go away. That all of the feelings that had been plaguing his heart were something ''much ''more than just a phase. Every time he locked eyes with her, or thought about her, Every time she would laugh or smile at him; and most of all, just spending time with her made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He'd been friends with her for so long, how come these feelings seemed so new all of a sudden? He'd seen every romantic film you could think of. But He never once thought of what it would be like to feel like those characters did in the movies. Was the Doctor right? was He indeed Lovesick with one of his very best friends? "It's finished!" She declared. SpongeBob's thoughts were broken up at the sound of her voice. He stood, and walked over to where she was. "Gee, Sandy, this thing looks really neat... but what does it do?" He asked. there sat a contraption on a little table. it was made of what appeared to be steel, and it seemed to be a sort of helmet made for the shell of a snail. "Well, a few weeks ago I got to thinkin' about snails: they're really slow, right?" She asked, looking down at him. "right" He replied, trying to remain calm. "and they take forever to get around, that's especially true in Gary's case. I mean, you've got stairs in your house, right SpongeBob?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Well, with this here shell helmet, it would allow for Gary to just simply ''think ''of his food, and it would teleport it right in front of him whenever he gets hungry!" She said. SpongeBob smiled. "wow! what a smart idea". "Thank you! I've been workin' on it for weeks. after you told me that Gary was sick and he couldn't hardly move. I knew I had to do somethin' that could help if that ever happened again" She said, picking up the helmet and placing it over Gary's shell. The fact that she felt concerned enough to go through all that trouble ''just ''to help out his pet, really touched him. He couldn't help but smile warmly at her as she was preparing to conduct the experiment. He nervously rubbed the back of his helmet "gee, Sandy... that was a real nice thing that you did... thank you" He said softly. She chuckled, "It was no trouble, I'm always glad to help" She replied. ''Why ''did she have to be so kind? she was making his symptoms worse with every passing minute! Gary noticed the look on his owner's face. He knew at this point that SpongeBob could not deny what was causing those symptoms much longer. "SpongeBob, I'm gonna need you to walk all the way to the other side of the oak tree with this Snail-Po, and set it down on the grass" She instructed, handing him an open can of the snail food. "I sure hope this works" He said, doing as she asked. "We're about to find out!" She shouted with a hint of excitement. She picked up a remote control, and aimed it at the steel helmet that was now secure on Gary's shell. "You ready, little fella?" She asked Gary. "Meow! (You bet I am!)" He replied. "Ready, SpongeBob?" She shouted in his direction. "ready!" He shouted back. She then pressed the one and only green button that was on the remote, activating the helmet. "Okay, Gary. ''Think!" ''She said. Gary then shut his eyes tightly, wishing for the Snail-Po to appear in front of him. A high pitched mechanical noise could be heard throughout the Treedome, and the helmet shook. SpongeBob crouched down behind the tree, covering his eyes just in case something bad should take place. The can disappeared from where He was, and reappeared moments later in front of Gary. Gary then opened his eyes, and jumped at the sight. "Meow! (Hooray!)" Sandy let out a gasp. "SpongeBob! it worked!" She shouted with glee. He took a peak from behind his hand, and saw that it indeed was true. "You're right, Sandy! It's gone!" He shouted. "Come have a look!" She said. He stood up, and ran back over to them. "Wow! I can't believe it actually worked! your a real genius, Sandy" He said, smiling up at her. She smiled right back at him "Aw shucks, It was nothin' " She said. She then noticed the sparkle in his eyes, and just how warmly he looked at her. She realized he had looked at her like that a lot lately. "Well, I guess this proves if you really put your mind to somethin', you can do anything" She said, turning away from him and taking the helmet off of Gary's shell. "Yeah, ha ha. I guess that's true" He awkwardly replied. "I wouldn't use this contraption too often though, SpongeBob. Only when you feel that Gary really needs it" She said seriously, placing the device and its remote in a protective carrying case. "O-of course, I was thinking the same" He said, nervously rubbing his arm. He felt his knees wanting to buckle underneath him as he began to break into a sweat yet again. She turned around and saw him trembling. "SpongeBob, what's the matter?" She asked, concerned. "N-nothing, Sandy. everything is just-" before He could finish, He leaned against the little table and tumbled over onto the ground, startling her. She wasn't sure whether to help him up or not. Soon enough, though, He stood up on his own. "SpongeBob! what in tarnation is wrong with you?!" She shouted, filled with unanswered questions. "I'm just fine, Sandy" He replied nervously. 'Just fine? you could've fooled me! you've been actin' really strange all week. You're not yourself anymore. I'm really startin' to worry about you" She said in frustration, her eyebrows furrowed. "It's nothing! really, Sandy I....I" He could barely get the words out. "You what?!" She wanted an answer. He wracked his brain as He stared up at her. "I-I just... have been a little tired from work is all" He said, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You work constantly, SpongeBob; You think you'd be used to it by now" "Sandy, You've gotta believe me. I-" Just then, Gary sat on the ground behind him, watching the entire moment unfold. He saw it as a perfect opportunity to be sneaky. So, he slithered close to the heels of his owner, and nudged the back of his legs. Causing him to stumble forward towards Sandy, once again catching her off guard. Ending up only inches away from each other, She was taken aback by his sudden closeness. Their eyes met as they momentarily stood so close to each other, the only barrier between them being his water helmet. He felt his heart race, and took a step back. His cheeks turned a bright red, and he let out a soft yet awkward little laugh. Gary smirked at what he had just accomplished. "You... you've gotta believe me, Sandy. I'm so tired, I can't even keep my balance" He looked down at the ground in a bashful manner. She softly rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I.... I guess maybe it ''could ''get to ya after while" She said, her voice suddenly became calm. Complete awkward silence filled the air for a few moments. He then picked up Gary and held him to his side, and grabbed the carrying case. "Well, it's getting late and I've gotta get Gary home. It's past his bedtime. Thanks for the shelmet-Or, I mean helmet. I'll see you, Sandy" He then ran off towards the exit. She watched him as he ran out the door. He poked his head through one more time, remembering to take off his water helmet. "Whoops, almost took off with this" He said with a nervous laugh. "Goodnight, Sandy" He said. "Night.." She replied, not sure what else to say. They locked eyes one more time from a distance. and with that, He disappeared out the doors. She thought for a few moments, pondering the strange yet somehow meaningful moment they had just shared. Then, a warm smile slowly crept its way onto her face. SpongeBob stood with his back pressed against the door of the Treedome, letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, Gare Bear, this was a week I won't soon forget..." He said quietly. He began to walk, only to then turn around to look back at the inside of the dome. He watched as she slowly raked together some of the leaves that had fallen from the oak tree, almost as if she was pondering the same things that he was in that moment. He smiled to himself as He turned back around to start the long walk back to their pineapple home. He finally allowed that swarm of jellyfish to remain in his stomach, as He realized it was no use trying to fight them off anymore. "Maybe it wasn't a fairytale after all..." He said aloud. ''~French Narrator~ "Ah, so there you have it, folks. I guess we can never predict what can happen down in the depths of Bikini Bottom..." He sighed dreamily. "Amour". He finished. ...The end! boy, even though this was probably the most boring piece of crap fanfiction out there, I must admit I had a lot of fun writing this. If you've made it this far, congratulations and thank you. I hope you found this enjoyable in one way or another. Until next time :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts